


Permanent

by fandomnerd66



Category: Jisbon - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd66/pseuds/fandomnerd66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick telling Teresa he's permanent and never leaving her side. Based on the song Permanent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent

Permanent  
It was a late Monday night, the CBI just cleaned up another case thanks to my team. Everyone was leaving, everyone but Jane and me. I had the night shift and Jane usually slept at the CBI anyway. It had only been a few days since Jane asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. No one had found out yet thankfully, but if they did Jane and I would lose our jobs.  
When I was in my office, I decided to see if Jane was okay when I got there, he was on the couch sleeping away. I couldn't resist to give him a little kiss on the cheek, when I was about to leave I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me back.  
"Teresa, don't leave me, come here and lay down with me" I heard him say, so I decided to stay.  
I kicked off my shoes and lay down on the couch with him.  
"I love you Teresa" he said looking into my emerald eyes and I answered "Love you too." "Umm, Patrick can I asked you something?" and he answered "Sure babe" "You won't leave me will you?" "Of course not I'm permanent."


End file.
